


Balconies Are Romantic

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: A Wolf in Ladies Clothing [6]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Derick's Inner Monologue, Domestic, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Derick and Valery are finally moving in together.This is their first weekend.





	1. Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I made a three parter. X3
> 
> I finally got around to having Derick and Valery move in together! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated these series!  
> Now that I've finished my BNHA chapter fic, I should be able to post more often.
> 
> As for this story:  
> Chapter one is completely G rated and focuses on Derick and his inner thoughts. It's small, but the next one should be a bit longer.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"How do you have so many boxes?" Doug grumbles, climbing the stairs for the fifth time today. "You lived in a one bedroom sardine can."

 

"Ahaha, sorry Doug. Most of those are books, or things Mama forced on me when I moved. I guess I probably should have gone through them before moving, huh?" Derick laughs, a whole flight of stairs above Doug.

 

"You're telling me you didn't?!" Doug cries.

 

Derick's laughter echoes down the stairwell.

 

\---

 

Derick is grateful for all of Kirill and Doug's help, because climbing five flights of stairs to get to their new apartment along with all the boxes and furniture would have been a death sentence for Valery and Derick alone.

 

After the idea of moving in together was proposed, Valery was completely on board. He began looking at house listings and apartment complexes near Kirill. It took awhile for them to reach an agreement though, because while Derick would have been happy with another small one bedroom apartment, Valery wanted to consider all his options.

 

And a balcony to sit on.

 

He said it would be romantic, and damn if Derick didn't agree.

 

So they eventually found and agreed on a modestly sized two bedroom apartment about three blocks from Kirill, with a balcony attached to the bedroom. It has granite countertops, and a large open living room with huge windows that allow the morning sun to light the place up.

 

Valery had been sold on it the moment he walked in. And Derick?

 

Well.

 

All it took for him was seeing Valery's megawatt smile as he stood on the balcony. The wind blowing his hair around his face, the sun shining down on his soft skin; Derick wouldn't mind seeing that every day for the rest of his life.

 

It's late evening now, and Derick is going through his boxes deciding what to keep and what can be thrown away while Valery is out picking up dinner. Neither really felt like cooking, so when Valery suggested pizzas, Derick was more than agreeable.

 

He knows Doug is right; he really should have sorted this stuff out before he moved out. But, he had been so excited to move in with Valery he hadn't even thought about it. He'd been packed up more than two weeks before Valery and he had even decided on a place.

 

Valery had laughed every time he came over and Derick had to unpack something, because Derick was so eager.

 

"I'm just too excited about finally being able to live with you." Derick would say, and Valery's lips would curl in a soft smile.

 

Derick is making good progress with the unpacking in the bedroom, until he shifts a cardboard box and the bottom falls out. Papers, books, and a few small trinkets fall out, littering the grey carpet. Derick groans as he kneels down to clean it all up.

 

The books are things his mother had sent with him; a couple cook books and a book titled "Health Through Spirituality". Derick rolls his eyes, but stacks it onto the pile of books waiting to be shelved. He doesn't want to be rude and throw it away. What if the woman comes to visit them one day?

 

Speaking of visiting, they're going to have to update their friends and family on their new address. Maybe he could just send postcards..?

 

He's shuffling together the loose leaf papers that have scattered everywhere when something just under the edge of the bed catches his eye. He frowns and reaches for the small blue-black box, half hidden by the bedruffle and another sheet of paper, only for his breath to catch when he realizes what it is.

 

He doesn't need to flip the lid open to know he'll find his mother's wedding ring hidden inside the velveteen holder, but he does anyways. The ring is small and mostly plain, with only a single diamond in the center of the gold band, but at the time, it had been all his father could afford.

 

Derick's mother loved to tell him the story of how his father had proposed, without a penny to his name, and stole her away from her prestigious family. They hadn't approved of a coal miner's son, but his mother had loved his father anyways.

 

They had run away together, and gotten married in secret. Derick's father worked and worked and scrimped and saved to give his mother the best possible life, and was eventually able to buy her a ring. Eventually, his father got a better job, and made a better life, and Derick and his siblings were born. His parents' endless love and fight to be together through thick and thin has always been Derick's driving force, the reason he believes in love.

 

Derick smiles softly as he pulls the small band out of the box and holds it up to the light. It's just as beautiful as he remembered it. Maybe one day, this band will decorate Valery's slim finger.

 

"Derick?" Valery calls from the front door, "I hope sausage and onion is alright; I didn't want to wait another half hour for them to make a fresh meat lover's dream." Derick tucks the ring back into the box with a chuckle.

 

"That's fine! I'll be right there." He drops the small box back into his nightstand drawer and stands with small grunt. He dusts his knees off as he heads out of the bedroom, following the mouthwatering smell of cheap pizza.

 

"Hey Val, have I ever told you the story of how my parents met?"


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valery and Derick watch the sun rise together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here~
> 
> It's also short, but very adorable, and a set up for the third chapter. Enjoy! 💕

Valery is in love with this balcony.

 

He can see everything from here. The lights twinkling in the dark, the people rushing around the streets, the stars twinkling in the black-blue sky.

 

It's gorgeous.

 

It's not a full star-covered sky with all the light pollution, but the apartment is far enough from the center of town that he can see a good handful. It makes him want to go camping. Just him and Derick, under the stars…

 

He exhales heavily, smile wide as he leans against the railing, long fingers wrapped around a warm mug. Derick is working tonight, unfortunately, so Valery can't show him the beauty that is their new bedroom view. He wishes they could just curl in bed together tonight and enjoy the crisp, clean sheets on the bed in their new home, but someone has to run the bar.

 

Valery pouts at the skyline.

 

Maybe tomorrow, then.

 

\---

 

Derick wakes to the feeling of butterfly kisses being trailed across his chest and smiles sleepily. "It's still early." He mumbles, voice thick and slurred with sleep, as he runs his fingers through Valery's silky locks.

 

"It is," Valery hums, "but I want to show you something beautiful."

 

"Is it you?" Derick cracks one eye open. "Because I get to see that every day." He wraps his arms around the other man and tugs him forwards. Valery laughs as their chests meet, Derick's lips finding his neck and pressing kisses to the sensitive skin.

 

"No, it is not me."

 

"Mmm, then I don't know. There's not much that's more beautiful than you." Derick muses. Valery laughs again and rubs their noses together before fixing Derick with a soft, loving stare. 

 

"You're such a sap." He kisses Derick, warm and filled with affection, before pulling away, up and off the bed, out of Derick's arms. "Come here!"

 

Derick sighs heavily but dutifully rolls out of the bed and pads across the plush carpet to follow Valery out onto the balcony. The lithe man is wrapped in a sheer, turquoise blue robe, accentuating all his curves and giving Derick a sneak peak at the lacy ensemble underneath. 

 

Outside, the world is still dark, the city below having just barely woken up. The sky is beginning to lighten, but the sun is still yet to be seen. Valery waves him closer, and Derick goes willingly, arms wrapping around Valery's waist and his chin resting on Valery's shoulder. Valery's hands come down to rest over Derick's with a soft hum.

 

"Watch."

 

"I'm watching." Derick murmurs, amused. He's not even sure what he's supposed to be watching. The elderly woman trying to chase away stray cats? The neighbor across the street dancing like a maniac in their kitchen? The herd of school children screaming and rushing down the street?

 

He squints as the first rays of sun break the horizon. He feels Valery exhale in his grasp, and breathe "There it is."

 

Derick opens his eyes, and has to agree; the sunrise is absolutely beautiful. The golden rays, the pink and orange sky; Derick is in awe. Valery nudges him, smile sly.

 

"I told you balconies are romantic."

 

Derick laughs and spins Valery in his arms to press their lips together. Valery's arms wind around Derick's shoulders, fingers playing with the wisps of hair at the base of Derick's skull, as Derick's muscular arms wrap around Valery's waist. There's a gentle breeze, wafting the scent of flowers from the florist on the corner, the subtle scent of waffles being made somewhere; the scent of spring.

 

Derick feels warm all over when they pull apart, bodies still pressed together. Valery presses their foreheads together as he cups Derick's cheeks. "Should we head back to bed?" He asks quietly. Derick nods, brushing their noses together.

 

"Absolutely."

 

\---

 

Derick doesn't get out of bed again until close to noon, and by then, Valery has already unpacked the kitchen and begun on lunch. So Derick begins unpacking the living room while sneaking peeks at Valery over the half wall between the kitchen and living room. 

 

Valery is smiling and humming to himself, hips swaying to a tune only he can hear, as he dices tomatoes and carrots for the salad. Eventually, Derick gives up even pretending to work, considering he's only gotten one bookshelf done, and simply sprawls on the couch so he can watch Valery better.

 

When Valery notices Derick has stopped working and is instead watching  _ him _ work, he snorts. "Am I really that entertaining?"

 

"You are." Derick answers without hesitation. "You could host your own cooking show."

 

"I'd need to wear more clothes for that." Valery jokes, looking down at his pajama shorts and white tank top. Derick smiles and nods.

 

"You definitely would. So maybe I should just keep you as my private chef? Then only I could see how cute you are."

 

"You going to buy me a little French maid outfit, then? Have me traipsing around the apartment in frills and lace, and calling you "Master"?" Derick knows it's just a joke, but he still shivers when Valery's voice takes on a husky note at the end. Valery notices and laughs as he scrapes all the vegetables together into a large blue bowl. "I thought I was the perverted one, Derick. Have I corrupted you?"

 

"In the best of ways." Derick grins roguishly as he rises from the couch to take the salad bowl from Valery and bring it to the small dining table. Valery's cheeks are tinted with a splash of color as he brings two plates of smothered chicken to the table.

 

"But you know," he says conversationally, "maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea?"

 

"What wouldn't?" Derick asks, forkful of salad on the way to his mouth.

 

"A maid outfit." Derick chokes. Valery passes him a bottle of water, and Derick chugs gratefully for a moment. Valery's smile is sly when he says, "I guess that's a yes?"

 

Derick clears his throat and nods vehemently.

 

_ "Absolutely." _


	3. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow dancing in the kitchen is Valery's idea of a perfect evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has sat in my files three paragraphs away from being finished for an age and a half now. I don't know why I didn't finish it sooner, but I apologize for the delay either way! 
> 
> I hope the last chapter, though short, iw worth the wait! I've been taking a break from my DD works to work on my BNHA chapter story, and now I'll be starting on a story for the HQBB, but I do hope to add more for the DD fandom soon! At least to finish out the series I've already begun!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and support! 💕

Valery buys the outfit.

 

He didn't plan to. It had really just been a joke, a tease. But that afternoon he finds the frilled and lace covered ensemble in the window of a department store as he's walking home with groceries and he stops.

 

It must be a sign, he decides.

 

So he buys it.

 

It fits like a glove, the satin slip underneath keeping the lace from scratching his skin, and the thigh-highs he has at home match it perfectly. He forgoes the heels for now, because while he doesn't mind wearing them around, it can be difficult to cook dinner comfortably. So he pads through the house in his stocking covered feet, the dress poofing out around his thighs but snug against his waist and chest, and begins working on dinner.

 

Derick should be back any time now. Valery had sent him to the mailboxes down stairs as soon as he entered the apartment to make sure he had plenty of time to put the dress on and get to work.

 

His lips curl into a smile as he cuts up vegetables, wondering what Derick will say.

 

"There were only sales papers," Derick announces as the door clicks shut behind him. "I threw them out in the downstairs trash, because we don't-"

 

He stops, eyes wide, when he sees Valery in the kitchen. Valery smiles innocently.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Val… when did you get that?"

 

"About an hour ago." Valery sets the knife down and does a full body spin, making the skirt fly up, "How does it look?"

 

"It looks like a dream." Derick murmurs, coming into the kitchen to take Valery's hand in his and wrap one arm around the lithe waist. Valery laughs when Derick pulls him close and begins leading them in a dance around the kitchen to music only he can hear.

 

"You're always so smooth, Der." Dancing around the kitchen like this reminds him of their first date; dancing in the glow of the fairy lights, the clapping of everyone fading away to nothing as they simply enjoy being in one another's arms. Now they really are alone, and Valery lets himself relax and be swept along with Derick's movements. He tucks his forehead into the crook between Derick's neck and shoulder, lips curled into a small smile, and simply breathes in the spicy smell of Derick's body wash.

 

Derick lays his cheek atop Valery's head, arms winding around Valery's waist and holding him closer. Valery wraps both of his arms around Derick's shoulders. So lost in their own world, they don't even notice the front door opening until Deana is already in the kitchen.

 

"D'awww," Derick startles in Valery's arms, and Valery opens his eyes to find Deana grinning at them, "aren't you two the cutest! We came to came to help you celebrate your new apartment, but it looks like you're celebrating plenty on your own." She winks as she places a bottle of champagne on the counter and Valery laughs.

 

"We?" 

 

The front door is slammed open. "Deana, it was your idea to bring all this! Come help carry it!" Kirill shouts, sounding slightly out of breath. Deana grins as she pilfers a sliver of carrot off the counter.

 

"We."

 

\---

 

"This balcony view is gorgeous, Valery." Max breathes. Valery smiles, watching the cars pass by and the twinkling city lights. 

 

"Isn't it?" A pair of muscled arms are sliding around Valery's waist and he smiles, leaning back against the broad chest behind him, "How's the party?"

 

"Hmm, just like every other, really. Deana's convinced Doug to take body shots off Kirill," he laughs. Max pushes away from the stone railing with a heavy exhale.

 

"Christ. Can't we have just one nice occasion, Deana??" She shouts, storming towards the living room. Derick laughs again, and Valery shakes his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

 

"It wouldn't be a party without Deana." Valery hums his agreement. "Shall we head back in there? Kirill will eat all the pizza if we don't hurry."

 

Valery casts one more long look at the twinkling lights and the faint stars, taking it all in, before nodding and letting Derick direct him out of the bedroom. They've got plenty more nights they can watch the scenery by themselves. They've got all the time in the world.


End file.
